Julius W. Harris
Julius W. Harris (*17. August 1923 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; †17. Oktober 2004 in Woodland Hills, Los Angeles County) war ein US-amerikanischer Film- und Bühnenschauspieler. Kurzbiographie Julius Harris wurde am 17. August 1923 als Sohn einer Nachtklub-Tänzerin und eines Musikers in Philadelphia geboren. Während des Zweiten Weltkrieges diente er als Sanitäter und arbeitete nach dem Ende seiner Dienstzeit als Krankenpfleger und als Türsteher in diversen Jazz-Klubs in New York City. In diesen Tagen lernte er viele hart arbeitende Schauspieler kennen und beschloss, das Wagnis zu riskieren und, mit Anfang Vierzig verhältnismäßig spät, selbst zum Film zu gehen. Nach einem Vorsprechen erhielt er, nicht zuletzt dank seines Talentes, sowie seiner beeindruckenden Erscheinung mit einer Körpergröße von 1,92 Metern und seiner ausdrucksstarken tiefen Stimme, seine erste Rolle in Nichts als ein Mensch (Nothing But a Man) von Michael Roemer aus dem Jahr 1964, zusammen mit seinem späteren Bond-Filmpartner Yaphet Kotto (*1939). Der Film erzählt vom bis zum heutigen Tage aktuellen Problem der Diskriminierung von Afroamerikanern, insbesondere den Südstaaten der USA. Im September 1971 feierte er sein Bühnendebut am New Yorker Broadway im Pulitzer-Preis-gekrönten Theaterstück No Place to be Somebody von Charles Gordone. Während der nächsten Jahre trat er regelmäßig in Produktionen auf, die dem Ende der 1960er Jahre entstandenen Genre der Blaxploitation-Filme zuzuschreiben sind. Beispielsweise wirkte er in Shaft – Liebesgrüße aus Pistolen (Shaft’s Big Score) von Gordon Parks aus dem Jahr 1972 mit, sowie auch in Superfly (Super Fly) von Gordon Parks Jr. und Trouble Man von Ivan Dixon, beide ebenfalls von 1972. [[Datei:Teehee-promo-bw.png|thumb|left|Julius W. Harris als Tee-Hee - Publicityfoto von 1973.]] 1973 tauchte er in den 007-Filmkosmos ein als er neben Roger Moore *1927; †2017), Yaphet Kotto und Jane Seymour (*1951) in Leben und sterben lassen (Live and Let Die) von Guy Hamilton die Rolle des mit einer stählernen Armprothese bewehrten Handlangers Tee-Hee Johnson verkörperte. Obgleich er in seiner fast vierzigjährigen Karriere beinahe hundert Rollen in Film und Fernsehen und auch auf der Bühne gespielt hatte, gilt Tee-Hee bis heute als eine seiner bekanntesten Darstellungen. Weitere bekannte Filme, an denen er mitwirkte, sind unter anderen Stoppt die Todesfahrt der U-Bahn 123 (The Taking of Pelham One Two Three) von 1974, Friday Foster – Im Netz der schwarzen Spinne (Friday Foster) von 1975, erneut neben Yaphet Kotto, und Inseln im Strom (Islands in the Stream) von 1977. In dem stargespickten Fernsehfilm Unternehmen Entebbe (Victory at Entebbe) aus dem Jahr 1976 verkörperte er an der Seite von internationalen Berühmtheiten wie Kirk Douglas (*1916; †2020), Elizabeth Taylor (*1932; †2011) und Anthony Hopkins (*1937) den ugandischen Diktator Idi Amin Dada (*1928; †2003). Zudem absolvierte er Gastauftritte in zahlreichen populären Fernsehformaten wie der Sitcom Die Jeffersons (The Jeffersons, 1975 – 1985), der, auf den gleichnamigen Marvel-Comics basierenden Abenteuer-Serie Der unglaubliche Hulk (The Incredible Hulk, 1978 – 1982), der Polizei-Serie Cagney & Lacey (1981 – 1988) und Mord ist ihr Hobby (Murder, She Wrote, 1984 – 1996). Seinen letzten Auftritt hatte Harris in Bittere Rache (Random Acts), der zwanzigsten Episode der dritten Staffel von Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (ER, 1994 – 2009), ehe er sich in den Ruhestand zurückzog. Nichtsdestotrotz kehrte er 1999 nochmals kurzzeitig ins Bond-Universum zurück, als er sich für ein Interview im Dokumentarfilm Inside ‘Live and Let Die‘ von John Cork zur Verfügung stellte. Julius Harris war Mitglied der Negro Ensemble Company, einer 1967 in New York ins Leben gerufenen Theatergruppe, zu deren Mitgliedern zahlreiche weitere populäre afro-amerikanische Schauspieler zählen wie zum Beispiel Samuel L. Jackson (*1948), Laurence Fishburne (*1961), Angela Bassett (*1951), Danny Glover (*1946) und Denzel Washington (*1954). Er gilt als Pionier der afro-amerikanischen Schauspielerei, dessen Arbeit einen nicht unerheblichen Anteil daran hatte, schwarze Filmcharaktere aus der Ecke der stereotypbehafteten Klischeefiguren herauszuführen und sie stattdessen als dynamische, vielschichtige und vor allem vollwertige menschliche Wesen darzustellen. Am 17. Oktober 2004 verstarb Julius W. Harris im Alter von einundachtzig Jahren in Woodland Hills, Los Angeles an Herzversagen. Er wurde eingeäschert und in seiner Geburtsstadt Philadelphia zur letzten Ruhe gebettet. Zitate »''Ich traf mich mit Guy Hamilton Regisseur Anm.. Während des Gespräches fragte er mich: “Was für eine Art Waffe hättest du gerne in dem Film?“ Da wusste ich, ich hatte die Rolle. “Ich habe so viele Pistolen benutzt, so viele Messer, also warum gibst du mir nicht etwas Ungewöhnliches wie einen Haken?“''« (»''I was going meet Guy Hamilton. At the meeting he said to me, 'What kind of a weapon would you like to have in the movie?' I knew there at the time that I had it. I used so many guns, so many knives so why don't you give me something unusual like a hook.«) – '''Julius W. Harris in ''Inside ‘Live and Let Die‘, 1999''' – Wissenswertes * Julius Harris und sein Bond-Schurken-Kollege Yaphet Kotto spielten beide im Jahr 1976 in verschiedenen Fernseh-Filmen die Rolle des ugandischen Diktators Idi Amin: Harris in Unternehmen Entebbe (Victory at Entebbe) von Marvin J. Chomsky und Kotto in … die keine Gnade kennen (Raid on Entebbe) von Irvin Kershner. * Im Finale von Leben und sterben lassen machte Julius Harris seine Stunts während des Kampfes mit Bond selbst. Siehe auch Hauptartikel: tee-hee-portrait.png|Tee-Hee Johnson Leben und sterben lassen|link=Tee Hee en:Julius Harris Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Gegenspieler-Darsteller